


Bribed by a Quarter

by GoldenCityBird



Series: GCB's Drabbles [8]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mission Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCityBird/pseuds/GoldenCityBird
Summary: 47 can bribe anyone with small change. Here's one example.(Rated T due to implied death)





	Bribed by a Quarter

47 saw the tired-looking security guard, standing at his post. Most would say that they wouldn’t be bribed by a quarter. The assassin knew differently.

Gently, 47 flicked the coin into a dark corner. The guard turned to it and reached for his radio. “Command, I’ve just heard a suspicious noise. Moving in to investigate.”

The guard plodded over to the corner, and 47 snuck by, picking the lock to his target’s office. He saw the target – a balding, stout man, sitting back in his desk chair. The assassin pulled out his garrotte wire, and thanked the single, silver coin.


End file.
